Generally, a lamp for a vehicle is configured to include a light source which generates light and a reflector which irradiates the light from the light source to front side or back side of a vehicle.
A plurality of reflectors and light sources are installed in one vehicle and the positions thereof are also diverse. Accordingly, to increase installation easiness and production efficiency, the reflector and the light source are generally installed in a fixedly coupled state as one module.
However, the typical method for fixedly coupling the light source with the reflector brings about considerable drawbacks in a layout. That is, the light source needs to have a heat radiating fin having a size which is not ignored to spread heat of the light source, and therefore the installation of the reflector and the light source is limited.
Further, since the reflector and the light source are fixedly coupled integrally, when any of the reflector and the light source is damaged, the overall module needs to be replaced, which may lead to the reduction in cost efficiency.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.